The Inside Story Of Shikon Magazine!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Summery: Kagome is the new article writer and model for the Shikon Magazine, her boss is a loving but aggressive redhead, her photographer is a perverted lecher, her model partner a beautiul yet sophisticated brunette and her partner is a stubborn and very moody half demon. Is she in over her head? Or does this make her life better?
1. Chapter 1: The Newbie!

Summery: Kagome is the new article writer and model for the Shikon Magazine, her boss is a loving but aggressive redhead, her photographer is a perverted lecher, her model partner a beautiul yet sophisticated brunette and her partner is a stubborn and very moody half demon. Is she in over her head? Or does this make her life better?

Chapter 1: The Newbie!

A raven haired beauty, Kagome, sat in her bedroom reading her favourite magazine, Shikon Magazine! She promised herself that one day she would apply for a job there, everyone said that she was an amazing publisher, but she was also beautiful and had a nice body so she was struggling at what she should apply for. An article writer would mean that she could express her feelings and about who she was deep inside on one or two sheets of paper, but the idea of being a model excited her also, that would mean she could wear the latest fashions and that she would look beautiful. While in her room she noticed a advert for the magazine saying that a article writer, a model and a photographer was needed, it also said that you could apply for two parts depending on if you had good aim, if you had the right body or the right mind. Her heart pounded as she asked her friends to take shots of her in a few different outfits, her friend accepted and brought her brand new camera over which was even better.

The first outfit was a skinny red strapless dress that stopped just above her knee's, a black scarf and her hair curled half up and half down. She had put on sparkling lip gloss and green eyeshadow, her shoes were red pumps. For the pose she was leaning against a black stool in front of a white screen and she was winking at the camera smirking at it.

The next outfit was her in a purple checkered shirt, a cream scarf and blue skinny jeans with her hair naturally down, her eyes had a hint of cream coloured eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. The shoes she wore were black boots that had a buckle on each side. For this pose she had both of her arms behind her head and one leg up, again in front of a white screen.

The last shot was her wearing a dark pink bikini covered in purple poka dots and a white scarf, her feet were bare and she had a sunhat on while her hair was tied back. She didn't wear any make up to make it look like it was just a normal day at the beach but instead in front of a white screen. The pose was her sitting in a beach chair with her holding a smoothie and smiling at the camera as if she was giggling.

When they had printed off her friend and her thought that they looked amazing! "You'll get that job as a model for sure! Now let's read that article, whats it about?" Ayumi asked curiously as she took the paper from her hands, she saw she had even decorated it with hearts and roses, it looked great! Kagome blushed lightly as if she was embarrassed about how deep she went in her article, "It's just about how people are treated unfairly because of the way they look." Her friend looked at her skepticly and she wondered why for a moment before Ayumi looked at the pictures, "Says the girl who is applying for a model." They both enjoyed the joke as Ayumi started reading the article, but soon that smile faded and tears pooled in her eyes, 10 minutes later she had started crying and was finished. At first Kagome was worried but soon knew that her friend was getting emotional over what she had written even if she didn't know it was based on her dad, they had a long history, he had abused her for being 'ugly' and 'being a mistake' but she had never told anyone about it. But then when she had just got into high school he was put in jail for attempted murder, her mother hadn't know about his actions until then so she had lots of scars on her heart until then. Her physical scar was underneath a scar she had on her chest, if was fading but she knew it would be there permanantly, that is why she always wore a scarf so no-one could see it. Not even her mother. She would have been too heart broken if she had know that the man who created her, the man who she thought she had fell in love with had in fact gave her a scar. So she kept it hidden.

Anyway, her friend had stopped crying and had washed off the wet mascara rolling down her cheeks. Kagome had giggled the whole time, "Kagome, that was beautiful! Where did you learn to write like that?" Her friend asked almost in a whisper, Kagome sighed and shrugged, but the next question managed to tug on her heart strings...very hard. "Did you base it off an experience?" She froze as soon as the last syllable left her mouth, a bead of sweat slid down her head until it reached her ear where it vanished into her mass of hair. Gulping, she shook her head plastering a smile on her paling face, luckily Ayumi didn't seem to notice and she just shrugged. When they were finished they popped the pictures and article in an envelope, put a note saying who it was and who wrote it on and posted it through the mail. Kagome's heart was full of worry and impatience as she waited 3 weeks for the reply, in between those few weeks she just went out with her friends or waited at the mailbox, until she was sure she had been dissed and gave up. Walking inside with a heavy heart she just hoped and prayed she was wrong, and she was.

On the third week she had just been hanging around with her friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. When on the Sunday she had been out with her friends and when she had came home there was something in the mail, Ayumi was at her side in a heartbeat, slowly she opened the mailbox then saw an envelope from the Magazine. A deadly silence filled the air as she ripped open the paper and slipped out the letter, Eri was done biting her own nails so she started biting Yuka's who were trembling. Kagome opened the letter and ran her eyes across the words, 'Your hired!' Time seemed to freeze right there on the spot, her three friends were extremely worried until she screamed a huge 'YES' spinning and dancing on her toes. "No way?! You got in!" Eri cried happily, Kagome nodded saying that she got the exact jobs that she wanted, not only that but she was invited to a meeting with them two days from then. All four girls rushed inside to tell her mom, Akita Higurashi the news. Obviously she was thrilled for her daughter but told her to warn the boss and photographer that she didn't want to look like a stripper, she giggled and nodded in agreement. So that night they all celebrated with a pizza party and a movie, her mother made the acceptance of a horror film for the special occasion, so they settled for 'Mama'. All night they had been watching it eating ice cream and popcorn on the sofa, her friends had slept over that night so they giggled and told secrets...except one. You can guess what that one is.

The next day they all went out shopping for a new outfit for Kagome to wear at the meeting, they chose a cute pink laced top with a pair of dark green skinny jeans and brown ugg, with a denim jacket. It took a while to choose though because Ayumi kept getting hungry and wanting a McDonalds, so they had to stop a few times before they actually chose one item of clothing, oh well at least they got it done. But when they did Kagome felt a rush of nausia hit her as she thought about the next day. What if they didn't like her? Maybe they had sent it to the wrong person? But she was pretty sure it said Miss. Higurashi. Her friends helped her to the bathroom where she was sick about twice before she calmed down and asked her friends to take her home, they agreed and hopped into Eri's Ford Fiesta before driving her home, to the Higurashi shrine. Yes, Kagome did live at a shrine, it had a hidden well, a 'sacred tree' and loads of other special sacred things. Somehow she thought that the best moments of her life were under that tree, she learn't to walk under the tree, she learn't to talk, she had read the magazine letter under that tree but the best moment ever was when her mother told her that she was pregnant when she was 6 years old. Nine months later she had a little brother, he was nine years old now and she was fifteen. Her father had been put in jail when she was 12 so her brother, Souta, was 6 years old at the time and had understood everything. He also hated their dad because he hurt his 'precious sister' as he called her at the time, she loved him so much and didn't want anything to happen to him, so she had to tell her mother that he dad was abusing her but she didn't believe her until he nearly killed her. When she tried the outfit on he said that she looked amazing, she kissed and hugged him until he screamed that he had 'cooties', although she had just laughed at that. It was about 8:27 when she fell asleep. One because she had to get up at 7:00 the next day and two because playing with her brother, being sick and going out with her friends had bummed her out.

She woke up at 6:30 so she decided to take a shower, it felt nice to get clean and fresh. When she got out she had a sausage sandwhich as a little treat for breakfast, then she got dressed into her outfit and was ready by 7:25 so she left a note saying that she had left and got her own key and locked the door before she set off. The bus was pretty empty when she got on it, the only people on it were her, two teenage girls applying a bucketload of make up that made her sick, a man in a really smart suit and **way** too much hair gell to set his hair back, then there was an old couple that were just snuggling next to each other and just enjoying the ride. That made Kagome smile. She thought about writing about that in her article, then decided to because it was cute. Suddenly she realised she was there and she ran off the bus not forgetting anything and she started to panic, she wasn't late but her heart hammered in her chest, she was 5 minutes early. It felt as if her brain was going to turn into mush that very moment when she walked into the building as calm as she could muster, the lady at the desk looked quite nice so she would ask where the meeting was. "Hello, excuse me? Do you happen to know where the meeting for Shikon Magazine is?" She asked politely, the lady looked up at her and smiled nodding, she led her to the elevator and they stopped at the 9th floor, when they got there kagome saw a empty room full of computers and doors and printers, that made her more nervous. "Its through the second door on the left, enjoy." The lady told her sweetly, Kagome nodded as she walked through the room and to the room she spoke about, when she got there she was willing to run there and then but her hand automaticly lifted and knocked on the door.

Just then she heard a girls voice from the inside, "Come in." It took all her courage to open the door and find a big table with about 3 people on each side and a redheaded girl at the top chewing on her pencil, Kagome had to sit at the bottom of the table everyones eyes fixed to her, it was very unnerving. "So you are Kagome Higurashi, is that correct?" The girl at the top asked formally, Kagome nodded. "Yes I am." Just then the girl at the top giggled and smiled at her, she was panicking and ready to run out the room as far away as she could until she shook her head. "Sorry for being so formal. I'm Ayame Toushi the boss of Shikon Magazine, but you can just call me Ayame. I know you are very nervous and I am so sorry for scaring you." As soo as she said that a huge weight was lifted off Kagome's shoulders, she giggled and smiled a winning smile at her, "It's fine Ayame." Ayame then bent down under the table and took out the photos of her making her blush, the boys at the table gaped at them blushing slightly themselves, she wished the ground would just swallow her up. She slumped as far down as she could in her chair hoping no-one else would see her, I mean even a brown haired ponytailed boy was drooling at them, she mentally screamed. Her boss smiled as a brown hair beautiful girl slapped him unconcious, then she gave her an amazingly sweet smile, so sweet that she couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Sango, for getting rid of Miroku. That pervert..." The boss said smiling, Kagome giggled at her jokey attitude, when they were finished laughing they turned a bit more serious. "You are a very beautiful girl Kagome. And we love these pictures but why are you wearing a scarf on all of them?" Ayame asked confused but still gentle, Kagome stiffened and panicked, she couldn't tell her so she whispered the only thing she could, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you..." The redhead looked at her with worried eyes then gave her a soft smile, she knew that it must have been very personal and upsetting so she left it at that. "Thats quite alright, don't get sad about it ok?" She told her gently making Kagome look up, tears making their way to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and nodded smiling.

Next she took out her article and Kagome blushed out of embarrassment again slumping into her seat like last time, Ayame giggled as did the girl named Sango. "I loved the whole thing but one bit got to me," Then she started reading a few sentences from her article, "Most girls are judged for their appearences, sometimes they are bothered by it and try to change themselves. But real beauty is deep inside them, and if they delve deep enough they may just find it and it will shine as bright as youth itself." Tears were in her eyes as she finished making Kagome smile, but then the moment was ruined. Just then they all heard a groan from under the table and saw that Miroku had woken up from his 'slumber', he sat in his seat then looked around finally spotting Kagome, she gave Ayame a look when he made his way over to her and went on one knee. '_He wouldn't dare...!_' She thought angrily, surprise burned in her eyes with anger as he asked a question that made her snap, "Will you bare my children?" Kagome glared at him and squealed jumped half a foot away from him, she gave him a angry but dry look, "I'm sorry Ayame but I need to kill this guy." She admitted to grimacing girl, the redhead nodded waving to her, "Go ahead." Kagome smiled and ran to Sango whispering in her ear, whatever she said had made the two girls laugh evilly and walk up to him. Just then Kagome whispered something to Sango and she nodded, then she wrapped her arms round his neck smirking and he fell for it, but Kagome then grabbed his right arm and bent in behind his back holding the left one to keep him still, Sango slapped him in the face as Kagome gave Ayame a can-I-kick-him-out look, Ayame laughed an nodded. Kagome grinned and led him to the door, everyone watched in shock and amusment as she kicked his backside and he went flying out! When Kagome turned back round Ayame was right in front of her a contract in her hand, "You are so hired!" She cheered handing her the contract asking Kagome to sign it, when she did everyone congratulated her and told her to be at the same place on Monday at 9:00, she nodded greatfully but when she got out she felt a hand on her bottom. "AHH! PERVERT!" She screamed slapping him and rushing out, secretly smiling at her new job.

It was Monday! The start of her new job! She was so excited and she got ready in some of her best clothes, what she wore was a pink checkered button up shirt and some black skinny jeans with her pink flossys, her hair was down naturally and she had put on some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. When she was finished she packed all the things she needed, spare pen, camera incase her photographer ran out of pictures even though she knew he probably wouldn't, also she brought a big notepad for ideas and a clip board. After she was ready she packed lunch since she wouldn't be getting back until at least 9:00pm, she ran into the kitchen to make her lunch when her phone rang, it was Ayumi. "Hello?" Kagome said into the phone which was resting between her ear and her shoulder, it was quiet for about 5 seconds before her friend cried into the phone. "Hi! How was the meeting?! Are you hired?! Whats your boss like?! Whos your photographer?! Whos your partner with that and the article?!" Kagome laughed as her friend bombarded her with questions, although she couldn't answer them all she tried her best too with one answer, after thinking for a while she got no answer so she answered all of them, "It was...interesting...also yes I am, she's kind and funny, I don't know who it is and I don't know! That ok? Sorry I need to get my lunch packed, I won't be back until 9 so see ya!" Her friend wished her good luck and hung up, Kagome shook her head smiling as she buttered her sandwhich and placed the roasted ham inside. Then she grabbed a packet of haribo tangfastics and a bag of flamin hot monster munch, a strawberry yogurt and a tub of some pasta salad stuff her mother had made for her. Obviously she had't even DARED to ayone about the pervert miroku, her three friends were blabber mouths, mer mother wouldn't approve and her brother would get all worried. She really liked that Sango girl, even if she was a little aggressive she was really friendly, to her anyway, the pervert not so much. To be honest she was desperate to just get started on her article, 'Scars'. As you can probably guess she got that idea from the scar on her chest, but not only that scar, it was the scar on her heart that hurt the most, it gave her emotional pain that would haunt her forever but the scar only gave her physical pain hich would come and go every few weeks or months. Since the scar went so deep into her chest it had gotten close to her heart and nearly killed her, but the doctors got there on time and saved her life by disinfecting it and wiping away all the blood then stitching it. She was hospitalized for one month and 1 week, everyone in her house had been worried about her and tried not to mention her father in front of her. Souta got lucky because their father only wanted a son but not a daughter, apparently girls were hassles, and he had only married Akita for her money. So she broke it off.

Anyway, when she was ready she ran out the house and to her new job, her taxi brought her to the building she needed to be, she then paid the drived and ran in since it was 8:39. It took her five minutes to sign in and five minutes to get to the 9th floor, when she got there however she was stunned! Everywhere there were people working on artlces on computers rushing to get it done, some were designing a new cover and some were creating new outfits for the models to wear, it looked incredible. Suddenly the girl Sango from the meeting came running to her with a piece of paper in her hand, it looked like it urgent until she saw the huge grin lodged on her face, it was like it was glued to her! She was wearing a pink dress that went up her to knees and some pink pumps with a cream scarf, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. "Hey Kagz! Guess what?! You and me are model partners!" She cried happily literally bouncing with excitment, Kagomes giggles stopped when she saw her face fall, she wondered why until she passed her the sheet of paper in her hand. "Miroku is our photographer?! No!" She whined loudly. Sango blushed our of embarrassment, she had been **way** too loud! After a few seconds Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to a door that said, 'Miroku Houshi' on the front, Kagome groaned and Sango knocked on the door, soon the boy from the meeting answered the door with a huge perverted grin on his face. He was wearing a loose white button up shirt and black slightly baggy trousers with a pair of black shoes, his hair was in its usual small ponytail. Although his eyes had a very bright and perverted spark in his eyes today, they didn;t like tat one single bit, at all. "Why hello dear Sango and beautiful Kagome?! What brings you here?" He asked cheerfully, the names made Kagome and Sango want to puke, bith girls sighed sorrowfully. "We are your new models Miroku." Sango said in a isn't-it-obvious voice, Kagome giggled and clapped her hands trying to peek at what the room looked like inside, "What are we trying on today?" Miroku gave her a soft smile and opened the door fully to let them in, as soon as they got in Kagome squealed and span around happily, Miroku and Sango chuckled in amusement at the girls reaction, they knew she was new so they didn't tease her about it. When she was finished Miroku gave them the outfits they were **supposed** to wear and they both screamed slapping him, all he gave them was a pair of bikini bottoms! "YOU PERVERT!" They screamed throwing the clothes in is face, all they heard was his muffled whining they both sighed and Sango kicked him in the shin. Miroku shook his head and passed them both less revealing outfits, both of them sent him a very deadly glare before running into the changing room, Kagome saw that she had a dark purple glittering dress that had matching sandles with heels, Sango had the same except in dark green. Make up artists put lip gloss and purple eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner on Kagome while they put the same on Sango except green eyeshadow, their hair was curled and Kagome asked if she could wear a scarf he hesitated at first but soon let her wear a purple one. They sat in front of a green screen and sat on bar stools, on a few of them they were lying on the bar table, they looked...well lets just say at the end of the shoot he was drooling like a water fountain.

Kagome smirked and shook her head at him, "Your such a pervert." He chuckled and kissed her hand, she sighed and pulled it out of his grasp wiping it on her dress disgusted, Sango watched them shaking her head. "Yes but I'm the good kind of pervert." After hearing this she giggled and nodded dryly, "Yeah yeah whatever lech." Sango smiled and walked over to them, Miroku instantly wrapped his arms around her waist shocking her throroughly, it surprised Kagome also but she just winked at Sango as he leaned in, by now the poor girl in his arms was blushing a bright scarlet. Kagome watched in anticapation as Miroku was closing his eyes when Sango reached up and slapped him unconcious! "Aw Sango! Why did you do that? I can so tell you wanted him to!" The black haired girl whined balling her hands up into fists and waving them in the air, Sango blushed and turned away, a moody look plastered to her face, just then the door opened and a boy walked in. He looked like a demon, his hair was an amazing colour of silver, but his eyes were an astounding shade of amber, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the pervert laying in a 'sleep' on the floor. Obviously he was used to this because he sighed, "He was a lecher again wasn't he." Kagome was shocked to say at the nod of Sango, suddenly the boy at the door found a ebony haired teenage girl in his face, and she did **not** look happy. "No he didn't! He tried to kiss her, it was sweet...for once." She cried then mumbled the end part in a fed up voice, the boy chuckled making her look up, he gave her a smirk that somehow made her **melt** and when I say melt I mean **MELT**! But she tried not to show it, "So, whats your name?" He looked surprised for a moment before crossing his arms with the smirk placed on his face again, "Inuyasha, you?" She smiled at him and shook his hand before replying, "Kagome, I'm new here." Suddenly he looked annoyed, "Another one?!" Sango whacked him on the shoulder telling him to be nice, Kagome was offended at first but got over it. Thats when he noticed her name and searched through his files and noticed that her name was in his partner file, he groaned loudly making Sango throw a pillow from the bar stool at him, he coughed as Kagome giggled covering her own mouth with her hands trying to muffle it. "What was that for?!" He yelled making Sango throw another one at him making him cough again, he growled and threw it back at her, then he looked at a picture he had and looked at Kagome. "Your my article partner! Why kami?! What have I ever done to you?!" He cried out dramaticly, ok now Kagome was fuming! She glared at him before kicking him very very hard where the son doesn't shine, he fell to his knees clutching...it before she started a rant stamping her foot. "I have only met you and you are being a huge jerk! Always pick on the newbie! Unfair you stubborn, stupid and selfish **JERK**!" You couldn't even imagine how angry Kagome was, her face was red and she was actually sweating, her hair was messy from the shouting and her eyes were nearly filled with angry tears. Miroku had woken up from all the yelling and was staring with wide eyes at Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango was worried as she glared at him then ran from the room sobs racking her body. Sango also kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and ran after her Miroku being left behind to scold Inuyasha, when Sango found Kagome she was sitting in an empty room just crying, she felt pity for her. "Kagome..." She whispered sitting beside her, the girl in question looked up from her her knees that were drawn to her chest and mascara ran down her cheeks. "It's my first d-day. I w-was so excited and n-nervous then he had to r-ruin it!" Sango wrapped her arms around her shoulders hugging her tightly, at first she could see that she was blushing at him **big time** but now she really hated him, Sango had known Inuyasha since she started working at the magazine when she was 15 so she had been there for 3 years, at first he was a big jerk that didn't now how to keep his mouth shut but when she had got to know him, after a few beatings, he had started being nicer to her. Well as nice as **Inuyasha** could be, but when she first got there he called her a wench and said that she had anger issues, of course she kicked his sorry butt for it but she was still offended, but when a girl named Kikyo had been nasty to her and started to get physical like slapping her on their late shifts when it was only her and Sango, also she had been talking about her behind her back but she did **not **cry! She hadn't cried since her parents had died, anyway, one night Inuyasha had forgotten something and he came back only to see Kikyo shoving her against a wall and punching her in the stomach knocking all the wind out of her. He was at her side in an instant calling Miroku to come and look after Sango while he took care of Kikyo, it was the way that they became friends, even though he didn't show it half the time, but Kikyo was fired the next day and Inuyasha was to thank for it. "I know Kagome. He can be a real jerk sometimes but honestly once you get to know him you'll love him. He's half demon so his life had been tough. But you'll admire and love him. Me and Miroku do." She soothed her telling her about all of the nice things Inuyasha had done for them, but then she got onto Miroku and Kagome was listenly at her unconcious praise towards the lecherous pervert. "Sure he's a pervert, but he's cute aswell. He is really kind and his eyes are like the darkest and richest chocolate on the planet, his hait is really soft and just amazing. I lov-" But then she caught herself in the act and started blushing scarlet, meanwhile Kagome's mouth was wide open and her eyes were nearly in the shape of hearts, she was plotting a matchmaking scheme in that evil brain of her's, Sango saw the mischevious glint in her eye and did **not** like it! "K-Kagome? Whats up?" Kagome just looked at her, a wide grin on her face, "Nothing Sango, absolutely nothing..." That got Sango's nerve's racking!

Just then the door slammed open and Miroku came in holding Inuyasha in the same position Kagome held him in at the meeting, she mentally laughed, but on the outside she crossed her arms and looked away from the hanyou. "What is **he** doing here?!" She asked angrily huffing. Miroku sighed and tightened his grip on Inuyasha making him wince, "Geez, not so hard!" Sango smirked as Miroku sighed again and whispered a threat in his ear making him stiffen, but then he shook him for goo measure, nobody heard the threat but them, Inuyasha actually looked back at him in shock when he said it but Miroku was shaking him by then. "He's here to apologise, right Inuyasha?" He told them then asked Inuyasha who growled in his grasp, Kagome just sighed and turned round to look, Inuyasha looked away from her after taking a deep inhale. But then he growled, "No I ain't! I have nothing to apologise for!" Kagome's anger dissapated and turned into absolute **raging fire**! Miroku noticed her eyes open and they had a very large flame in them, it unnerved him, then Sango noticed and wrapped an arm round her shoulders, Kagome instantly relaxed in her embrace and hid her face in her shoulder, Inuyasha sniffed in and muttered almost too low for them to hear but they did. "You've been crying." Everyone gave him a dry look and shook their heads tutting, Kagome then stood up and walked until she was in front of him and noticed his cheeks held a pink tint, she mentally smirked. "Yeah and your blushing." She stated with a clever look on her face, Sango and Miroku took a closer look and sniggered agreeing with her, Inuyasha shook Miroku off and crossed his arms. "It's warm in here." He said stubbornly, Kagome shot right back at him, "It's 20 degrees." Miroku went to stand beside Sango, they could both tell this would take a while, so they took a few seats from outside in the biggest room and just made themselves comfortable. "You have a mouth as big as your brain, too big." Kagome just shook her head and smiled a I-am-much-smarter-than-you smile and took a step back, it was quiet for about another 5 minutes, "Grip your ears firmly and pull your head out your butt!" Inuyasha growled and kept is hands crossed along with his arms, trying to keep control of his temper, he had never hit a girl before and he wouldn't start now. "It's higher than yours." He muttered as she swayed on her feet expectantly, she stopped and sighed as if she was fed up with him even though she had only just started the argument with him. "I doubt it." At first they thought it would just be little words every time but it then got more heated and they got more angry at each other, Inuyasha started that off. "I'll treat you like a princess when you start acting like one." Kagome frowned and poked him in the chest to make her point, "And what is **that** supposed to mean?!" The half demon grabbed her wrist when she went to poke him again, but even so she tried to get out but struggled heavily, he had a strong yet gentle grip, then she realised slowly that he didn't want to hurt her he never wanted to. Knowing that she smiled at him and he looked at her in surprise and she slipped her hands out of his, took a deep breath and walked out the room to get changed. Sango slowly started to go but then jogged after her, Miroku and watched as Inuyasha stood there stunned, he just shook his head and walked over to him, "Miroku, girls are confusing." Miroku nodded in agreement and placed a hand on his shoulder as they left the room, "I know buddy. I know."

Kagome and Sango got changed and went to their desks to get started on their new articles, the first one and audition Kagome wrote had already been pubished and she was really excited! She had an idea for a new one and would discuss it with Inuyasha when he came back from Miroku, just as she thought of his name she smiled lightly. '_He isn't that bad, just like Sango said..._' She thought still smiling, just then the half demon in question ran up to her and sat next to her at the desk, he looked confused. "What was with you before?" It was Kagome's turn to look confused, she cocked her head to the side, then thought. After a minute and coming up with nothing she just shrugged, "I don't know what your talking about." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, she couldn't help but watch as his little dog ears went down then flopped back up again, to her they were one of the cutest sights ever! Her hand twitched with the temptation to reach up and stroke them, but she had just met him and he would be a bit weirded out if she did so, she mentally sighed. But his voice snapped her back to reality, "I mean one minute your mad at me and the next minute your giving me a really cute smile. Its confusing." Kagome started blushing when he said that her smile was cute, when he realised what he said he started blushing snd stuttering also, he turned to the computer and his blushed reddened when she kept staring at him. "What?!" He finally asked irritated that she had kept her eyes on him for longer than needed, she shook her head and sighed a small smirk on her face, then he got an idea. "Your the one blushing this time." She heard him mutter playfully and she giggled, he chuckled then asked her about the article, she hit her head and remembered what it was. "I have an idea but I have no clue how to start it off." She admitted slightly embarrassed but he just grunted getting back to his old atittude, he thought about it for a while then hit face lit up, then he wrote something down on some paper not letting her see, it was obviously either a surprise or a secret. Then he shot up and gave her the paper, she grinned and nodded her head typing it on the computer. When she was finished it she read it through with Inuyasha who had helped her a lot through the hour they had been writing. It said:

**'Scars. Why do we have them? Is it a curse or a blessing? Sometimes it can be either. They remind us of what has happened in the past, weather it was good or bad the scar is it's mark, physicly and emotionally. We can smetimes never see scars. There are many different reasons for this, people may not want you to see, maybe it is an emotional scar on their heart or it might just be too painful to release the feeling of it. However, scars have to be made up of something. Maybe it is horrible memories, maybe it is good memories. It's up to the time and place the scar is formed. You can tell a scar is a scar when you remember everything that happened and why the scar is there. Everyone has at least one. And we all know someone that has, even if we don't know they have one.'**

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Kagome: Wow this chapter is long! **

**Inuyasha: I know!**

**Miroku: Soharu will you bare my children?**

**Soharu: Yes!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Sango: *eyebrow twitch* Who's Soharu?!**

**Miroku: Well-um-uh-I-**

**Soharu: His woman sweetie!**

**Sango: Are you trying to intimidate me? Because I don't care, why would I care if a two timing jerk just got with a slag?!**

**Soharu: What do you mean by slag?!**

**Sango: Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to, **_**sweetie**_**.**

**Me: Ouch! Miroku you really did it this time!**

**Kagome: BAKA!**

**Inuyasha: Perverted baka...*growl***

**Miroku: What did **_**I**_** do?!**

**Everyone else: YOU CHEATED ON SANGO!**

**Soharu: What do you mean? My monk wouldn't marry or even fall in love with...**_**that**_**!**

**Sango: And what is, **_**that**_**?**

**Soharu: **_**That**_** would be an ugly, stupid, irritating, wimpy-**

**PUNCH!**

**Miroku: S-Sango...**

**Sango: IF I'M SO WIMPY THEN WHY DID I JUST SLAM DOWN AN UGLY WITCH?!**

**Sesshomaru: This is **_**your**_** doing monk. You only have yourself to blame for that womans sad and sorrowful tears.**

**Inuyasha: I couldn't have put it better myself!**

**Kagome: Exactly!**

**Me: Fluffy has always been so smart! *giggles and blushes***

**Sesshomaru: Uh...ok?**

**Miroku: T-Tears...?**

**Me: Yes Miroku! Tears! Something that **_**YOU**_** caused!**

**Soharu: Your just as I said. A crybaby adding to it, being dramatic over your love and your broth-**

**Miroku: NOW HOLD ON A SECOND!**

**Sango: M-Miroku...?**

**Soharu: Honey, don't tell me your actually **_**attracted**_** to this thing?!**

**Miroku: Of course I love her! Why wouldn't I?! She is beautiful, smart, funny, and strong! Her life has been nothing but pain and I am adding to that pain by asking a stupid **_**thing**_** to bare my children! So the children thing...is off!**

**Soharu: B-But honey!**

**Miroku: NO! Sango is the only girl for me!**

**Soharu: You just made a big mistake monk! And I'll be back, with a army of my brevren, and we will take to the sea, the skies and underground. WE WILL KILL YOU SANGO!**

**SLAM!**

**Me: Damn, **_**thats**_** a hard break up!**

**Kagome: You can say that again!**

**Me: Damn, **_**thats **_**a hard break up!**

**Kagome: You can say that again!**

**Me: Damn, **_**thats **_**a hard break up!**

**Kagome: You can say that again!**

**Me: Damn, **_**thats **_**a hard break up!**

**Kagome: You can say that aga-**

**Inuyasha: SHUT UP!**

**Kagome: Sit!**

**THUMP!**

**Miroku: Sango, I'm so sorry! I lo-**

**KISS KISS!**

**Inuyasha: Is it hot in here or is it just me?**

**Me: No I turned the heating up because my toes were freezing off.**

**PULLING AWAY POWER!**

**Sango: i forgive you, and love you too...**

**Miroku: Good.**

**Everyone: R&R!xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Still Unsure!

Summery: Kagome is the new article writer and model for the Shikon Magazine, her boss is a loving but aggressive redhead, her photographer is a perverted lecher, her model partner a beautiul yet sophisticated brunette and her partner is a stubborn and very moody half demon. Is she in over her head? Or does this make her life better?

Chapter 2: Still Unsure!

Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting anxiously for their report on their article on scars, nothing was said or done in the time of 20 minutes. Suddenly the door of Ayame's office opened and she stepped out smiling from ear to ear, that was a good sign. "Wow! This is just amazing! Your a great pair!" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then huffed and looked away, they **still** didn't like each other and couldn't stand to be partners. "Yeah right!" They both muttered angrily, Ayame sighed and got their attention, then she handed them the next magazine. "Oh my kami! Me and Sango are models in the magazine! And look Inuyasha its our article! Inuyasha?" Inuyasha couldn't hear Kagome's cheers as he was too busy staring at the pictures, Kagome caught him staring and glared daggers at him, then she hit him over the head. "OW! What was that for stupid?!" He shouted rubbing his sore head, she did a humanly growl and her cheeks went red with anger, "You pervert! You were staring at me and Sango on the picture!" Inuyasha grumbled and went red with embarrassment, but he denied it saying that he was reading the article, she snorted and poked him roughly in the shoulder, "Ok so that explains why you blushed as hard as Miroku when he gropes Sango!" While she was yapping on Inuyasha made an imitation with his fingers moving up and down in a mouthing way, she saw after a few rants and insults about being a pervert and she flicked him in the head grabbing his arm, after she did that he looked at her in shock. She smirked at him as she held onto his arm, "You...you **thumped** me?!" He asked in confusion and anger, she nodded sticking out her tounge. But before she could even stick it back in she was over his shoulder, in anger she punded on his back hard and kicked him in the chest trying to make him let go. Sango and Miroku then came in and saw what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?! Miroku hold my ear rings I'm going in!" She cried taking out her ear rings and going to pounce on Inuyasha, but Miroku flung his arms around her waist keeping her from going anywhere, she struggled but Miroku had a vice grip and she gave up as he whispered in her ear, "Look who's coming." His breath tickled her neck and she unintentionally shivered making him smirk, but even so she looked behind her and at the door was an old woman with greyish hair tied in a long ponytail, on one of her eyes she wore a eye patch, her name was Kaede. "Inuyasha put her down or I will have to punish ye." She told him simply, Inuyasha gulped and placed her down quickly, once she was down she let out a war cry and launched herself on him sitting on his stomach and flicking him in the head double time as he flicked her arms and neck, she giggled once because it tickled. Kaede sighed and passed Kagome some beads, she took them and thought it would be funny to place them on Inuyasha so he would look like a girl, so thats what she did. He growled and tried to take them off but it seemed harder than any of them thought, they just gripped his neck tightly, Kaede chuckled and whispered something in Kagome's ear, she shrugged and and took a deep breath..."Sit boy!" Suddenly he plunged to the ground face first, it was as if the necklace dragged him down with force, she jumped off of him and stood up laughing her butt off, however the others just stood there in shock at what had just occured. "Wow! I gotta get me one of those things!" Sango exclaimed glaring at Miroku who noticed and was laughing nervously, Kagome was red and still laughing tears streaming down her cheeks, they were obviously of laughing so much. Ayame looked at Kaede in wonder and amazment, suddenly they all heard Kagome squeal as she ran out of the office an angry hanyou at her heels, they ran around all the desks until Kagome grew tired and threw her hands up in surrender.

Inuyasha saw her hands go up in surrender and he decided to be a jerk, a very very quiet jerk. He saw Kagome look behind her shoulder to see if he was there, everyone in the room didn't bother with her knowing Inuyasha was trying to run her out like every other girl employee, she whipped her head around the area looking for him. When she thought she had won she felt as if she was on air, her scarf early fell off as she was picked up bridal style, a little squeak left her lips as he laughed at her face, she jumped out of his arms and took a deep breath. "SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT!" Weirdly the world seemed to spin around him as he kissed the floor below him, the beads dragged him down, hard. He groaned as he attempted to stand up, but Kagome, the unreasonable girl she was, made it very very hard. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Deep breath. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Deeper breath. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Deepest breath. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIIIIIT BOOOY!" By the time she was finished the floor was cracked and Inuyasha was unconcious, she didn't feel guilty for one single second! Then she stormed back into the office where the others were, they all just stared at her in shock as she left the injured half demon in the middle of the floor, she sheepishly grinned as they all started to laugh, Ayame wasn't even bothered that her floor was probably ruined and she would have to pay a workman to fix it, she just found it funny how such a dainty and secretive girl like Kagome could beat up a stubborn and reckless and strong half demon like Inuyasha. After about 2 minutes of laughing Kagome stood in front of Kaede, "Not to be rude but..who are you?" Kaede smiled at her and shook her hand, although Kagome didn't know her Kaede deffinatly knew Kagome. "I am Kaede. I need to talk to you in private Kagome." Kagome couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her when she used her name so formally, even so she nodded and walked out with her passing the half demon with a glare sent his way, they got into an empty room and they both sat down opposite each other, after about 5 minutes Kaede took a deep inhale. "Do you remember..." She was getting uncertain about weather she should disscuss the issue with her but her lips moved anyhow, "Do you remember the date April 12th? You were 12?" Kagomes breath hitched in her throat as she had flashbacks of that night...

**()FLASHBACK()**

_**"You were nothing but a mistake!" A man shouted with an unimaginable look of anger on his face, a little girl ran through the garden and out into the streets trying to get to her mother's work place. "GO AWAY!" She screamed running faster, her father then caught her wrist and something sharp stabbed her in the chest and dragged along until it hit her shoulder, the cry of pain woke a little old woman up and she saw out of her window what was going on and she called the police as the man started punching her and kicking her and stabbing her in the arms and le gs. Her vision was going blurry until she saw her father going for Sota and she jumped up and tackled him to the ground, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed louder than she ever had before, the knife was still in his hand as he stabbed her in the back and thew her onto Sota, she curled her body around him and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly. The little boy smiled at her then behind her when the police came, but when he turned back to her a look of pain was on her face as she fell unconcious.**_

_**When she woke up, the little old woman from the street was at her bed side along with her brother and her mama. Her mouth tugged upwards when she knew that everyone was ok. The old woman smiled at her through her eye patch...**_

**()FLASHBACK OVER()**

Kagome gasped and looked at the woman in shock, Kaede looked back smiling the same smile from that day. "D-Don't tell anyone." She whispered in a pleading voice. Kaede looked at her in surprise for a moment before smiling and nodding, who was she to tell one of the poor girls biggest secrets? "Ye do know ye can't wear a scarf forever?" Kagome stuck her bottom lip out, "I can try." Kaede chuckled as she stormed off back to the others, she followed suit. Her mind was full of that night, she had never seen a child in pain so much yet she risked her life to save her brother, that night...could of been her last and yet she didn't hesitate for a second. She sighed. Now she had a headache trying to figure out how she was so strong, "INUYASHA SIT!" A scream echoed through the building as Inuyasha was flug to the floor. When she got there Sango and Ayame were holding Kagome back, while Miroku and their friend a wolf demon were holding Inuyasha back. None of them looked seriously hurt, everyone knew Inuyasha would never hurt any human, even if he hated them like he did Kagome. Kagome however was showing no mercy in using the beads of subjagation, they were the things around his neck, but no-one knew the true power of them except herself so she had to make sure Kagome spaced herself other wise she could kill Inuyasha...or worse. But for the protection of everyone and anyone she could **not **tell anybody how powerful the beads really were, Inuyasha or Kagome or anyone who hated either of them could make a **very ** dangerous decision. I mean nobody hated Inuyasha except for Kagome and nobody hated Kagome except for Inuyasha so they were safe for now, but as times passes things could become different between them all. The only person they knew that hated the whole magazine enough to hurt anyone was Naraku, strangely he didn't have a second name. He just wasn't born with one. Naraku was the boss of their rival magazine, 'Dark Light.' Even though Shikon Magazine would always come first Dark Light would always have devious plans to try and ruin their big events, it would be told in the magazine so others could come and he would read it then sabotage it. It was actually starting to get annoying. "Guys let me at him! Don't hold me back!" She exclaimed trying to somehow wriggle out of their grasp, Inuyasha was just standing there with his arms crossed. "Thanks for stopping me, theres no point in wasting my strength on an worthless wench like her." Uh oh. All Kagome could see now was fire and all she could think about was revenge, she took in a huge deep breath and screamed, "SIT BOY! YOU STUPID JEEERK!" Inuyasha crashed into the floor and groaned, Ayame and Sango held their hands over Kagome's mouth to stop her from saying it again, and again and probably again. Kaede knew that he had gone to far with that insult and that he deserved to be sat one thousand times. But for their sake she had to keep cool, Miroku hit Inuyasha in the head whilst the wolf demon shook his head sighing. Kagome had her fists clenched and she shook out of the girls' grasp and ran to Inuyasha swinging her fist at him, hitting him square in the face, he now had a very black eye. He staggered back from the force and the shock, just then Kagome gasped with a look of horror on her face and she ran off to go get something.

She was in the bathroom and she had a few wet paper towells, after she was ready she ran back to the room she had struck Inuyasha and saw them surrounding him in a chair, some of the girls were giggling as the boys were scolding him. As soon as she saw him she ran over and went on her knees, she brought up the towells in her hand and wiped his eyes softly, his uninjured eye widened as she sighed sadly. "I-I'm sorry. I honestly lost myself. I am so so sorry." He grumbled and slouched in his chair, she knew that in his own way he was forgiving her, in her head she was thanking Kami. After a minute they all went to their own stations, like yesterday Kagome and Sango would model then they would all have lunch, after that Kagome and Inuyasha woul work on a new article. Simple. But Kagome was a bit distant, her thoughts kept dragging her back to that night and to when she had become such a horrible person. "Kagome! You ok? You look lost." Sango asked giggling, Kagome just shook her head trying to get back to reality as they lay on a huge glass table posing for the camera and sometimes they would get glasses of wine and pretend to take sips out of them. After about half an hour they were finished and were going to get lunch, they had sausages and chips today! Yummy! But Kagome didn't feel like eating. "Kagome seriously whats the matter?" Sango asked the girl placing a hand on her arm tenderly, the girl in question looked up at her and sighed rubbing the hand on her arm. Just then Sango gasped and started staring at her like she was a madman! "You feel bad for punching Inuyasha!" She accused jumping up and pointing at her, Kagome paled and scratched the back of her neck nervously, Sango smiled victoriously. "Aha! So you **do**! Do you...?" Kagome scrunched her eyes together in confusion at first but then saw the twinkle in Sangos eyes, she got it finally and started blushing then paling, "No! He's a jerk! Douche!" She cried jumping up with her, Sango chuckled and shook her head wagging a finger at her, she was obviously uncertain so Kagome would give her a small push in the right direction. "Well what about you and Miroku! Eh Sango!" She shouted as loud as she could, Sango burned red then paled like Kagome had, Miroku, Inuyasha, the wolf demon Koga and Inuyasha's big brother Sesshomaru were sitting at a table not far from them and all the boys had heard. Ayame came over to sit with them and giggled, "KAGOME! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Kagome screamed as she jumped on the table then under it, Sango at her heels, being the sensible boss she is Ayame stopped them and they..HA! Just kidding! She ran with Kagome trying to help her and annoy Sango further, the boys smirked at them and Miroku's ruby red face. When they got hungry they stopped running and Sango shouted, "Nothing Kagome! What about you and Inuyasha?!" Kagome froze and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he was pale and so was she. "Why how sweet of you Sango! Caring so much about me but no nothing is going on! Wow your trying to change the subject!" Sango growled and the two girls giggled, she thought hard and finally thought of something. "Well considering for my friends is worth it dearie! Anyway why would you feel bad for hitting him if you hate him?!" Inuyasha practically died at that one! '_She feels bad?_' He thought confused and looking at her, but before she noticed he turned back to his food. Kagome smirked and coughed very loudly to get EVERYONES attention, "EHEM! EHEM! EHEM! Well thank you for being so considerate of my feelings but if you hate Miroku so much then why did you almost let him kiss you?!" Sango and Miroku froze for about 5 minutes before Sango jumped on the table and was as red as a tomato, everyone waited for her reply, "HE. IS. A. PERVERT!" She screamed the took off, after a few minutes they all heard Miroku, "Awww!" He whined. They all laughed as Kagome and Ayame went to find Sango.

When they found her she was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth mumbling something about never going outside again, also there was the words 'I'm mean' in there too. They opened the door and she slunk in the corner hiding her eyes, "Shut the door, the light burns." Both girls had to muffle a laugh for that statement, she sounded like an old prune who haden't seen the sun in years, or that goblin from 'Lord Of The Rings'. When the door was shut the two girls knelt next to the now old woman of a Sango sitting in the corner, her eyes showed a sign of nervousness, fear and embarrassment. "You ok Sango?" Ayame asked tapping her shoulder lightly, the mad girl just stared directly forward and kept rocking. "Never can I go out again. Nobody shoulder have to suffer that kind of experience." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend giving her a 'seriously?'-look. Everyone had been embarrassed in front of lots of people at least once in their lives, it wasn't that bad unless the people hated you or if you hated them. "You mean embarrassment?" She asked chuckling slightly, Sango nodded with an **extremely **serious look on her face, "It's very traumatic experience." Ayame burst out laughing while Kagome laughed silently, suddenly the door opened and revealed Miroku, he had a small smirk on his face but it was half hearted. Sango's heart sped up, "Get him out of here." Miroku gave Kagome and Ayame a pleading look and they obliged, they both walked out and left the two alone to work things out. Once the door was shut Miroku took a few steps forward when he heard Sango mutter, "One more step and I'll hurt you." He gulped but sat next to her anyway, her cheeks got pink as she shuffled away from him, luckily he got the message and stayed where he was. It was silent until Miroku sighed, "Whats the matter?" Sango sighed and tucked her knees further into her chest, his eyes never left her hand as he decided if he should hold it or let her be, she looked at him out the corner of her eye for a second before looking away again. "I'm so embarrassed, there is no way I am going outside again." That got to him and he slowly slid his hand over hers and watched in amusment as her face went red and her eyes widened and looked st their clasped hands, since he had enclosed his fingers around her hand. She gulped and looked away from him still blushing but not daring to move her hand, "I'm sorry if your embarrassed Sango, don't worry if anyone takes the mick out of you I'll kick their butt!" He told her fist pumping the air, she giggled and turned her hand under his and held his hand back, his pathetic threats to the people picking on her always made her laugh. The truth was she thought he was absolutely adorable, but there was no way **ever** that she would tell anyone that. Ever! But the worst part was his eyes, they aways hypnotized her and made her blush so hard that probably someone from 4 miles away could notice. "S-Sango? Will you come out now?" He asked hopefully and somewhat nervously, she came out of her trance and nodded smiling gently, his cheeks burned crimson and he stood up holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and they both stepped out to where Kagome, Koga, Inuyasha and Ayame were waiting. Inuyasha was busy talking to Koga and Ayame was gushing to Kagome about something, Sango smiled and held Miroku's hand tighter not planning on letting go anytime soon, he couldn't help but smile at her finally trusting him. "So Sango, does the light burn now?" Koga asked jokingly, she giggled and shook her head. Kagome suddenly squealed making everyone jump, Ayame shushed her. "OMG REALLY?! I WANNA TELL HIM!" Ayame jumped on her and covered her mouth with a mop top, Kagomes muffled voice could be heard as everyone watched their boss nearly kill another one of their employee's, most of them knew why but one of them didn't. Ayame had been crushing on Koga ever since she had hired him when he was 14, but to her he was gorgous! He was one of the male models, his body was perfect and he suited anything that their fashion designer had in store for them. Their fashion designer was one of the best, Kagura and Kanna. Sadly they were also working for Naraku but they liked Shikon Magazine better so they had nothing to worry about, although they knew about them working for Naraku their enemy, Naraku had no clue that they were working for them too. He usually blackmailed his people into working for him, nobody really liked him or wanted to work with or for him. He treated his workers like slaves and didn't feed them much or give them a long break.

After a few minutes Kagome wanted to speak to Ayame alone. "Y-You don't know if you should quit?!" She cried, Kagome winced but nodded sadly, Ayame was spluttering like someone who had just had perfume sprayed in their mouth. "It's just because I think I bit off more than I can chew. Inuyasha hates me, everyone here is bonkers but in a good way, there is a huge pervert and I'm not sure if Inuyasha will ever like me." Kagome told her looking at the ground, her boss sighed and lifted her head up by her chin. "It's funny at first then scary but then you get used to it and even start to like it, but you have to be patient." The ebony haired girls eyes filled with tears and she nodded, suddenly the door opened and Inuyasha stepped in. "Uh hey Kagome? Are you ready to start our new article? Please say you have ideas because I'm bust." She wiped her eyes and nodded, after hugging Ayame she ran out with Inuyasha and told him about her idea, he agreed and they started writing it. He had heard most of her and Ayame, slowly he leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I don't think you should leave Kagome." Her gasp told him that she was probably going to stay at the magazine, she looked up at him in surprise and smiled, he turned away and sat at their desk. She giggled and sat next to him. After they were finished they tidied up and went their seperate ways. This is what the article read:

**How are you feeling? Today feelings have surrounded the world and more will erupt tomorrow. Some are good, some are bad. But no matter what feelings you have they always show in different ways. If you are angry you might go into a rage and hit something or break it. If your happy you might dance or skip around. But if your sad tears flow from your eyes and fall to the floor making a mark. Your emotions always make a mark no matter if you can see it or not. Hopefully you will always have feelings. Hope, joy, love, anger, happiness, sorrow, jealousy, excitment, uncertainty. They are all types of feelings that we all have. Sometimes we are wishing that they would go away, in movies people don't want pain or sorrow. But if you didn't have it you wouldn't know if anything was wrong. Feelings. Keep them. They're precious...**

**Me: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

**Kagome: Miroku! Sango! STOP MAKING OUT!**

**Shippo: Inuyasha, why are they eating each other?**

**Inuyasha: Uh they aren't shippo, its called a...BIG face hug!**

**Sesshomaru: Wow, you are SO bad at ly-**

**Me: SHUT UP! *covers his mouth***

**Jaken: Let Mr. Lord Sesshomaru GO!**

**Me: Ah shaddap!**

**Koga: I am in this story! OH YEAH!**

**Rin: Where is rin? *tears up***

**Me: You'll be in it soon kay?**

**Rin: Okay.**

**Sango: HEY WE AREN'T ANIMALS!**

**Miroku: EXACTLY!**

**Me: YES YOU ARE!**

**Inuyasha: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**THUMP!**

**Sesshomaru: Oh Kami...*sighs***

**Koga: I'm bored!**

**Ayame: ME TOO!**

**POOF!**

**Hatsune Miku: Where are we?**

**Len Kagamine: I...don't know.**

**Rin Kagamine: Stupid len.**

**Len Kagamine: Hey!**

**Me: OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Kagome: I have heard of you guys! SING A SONG GUYS!**

**POOF!**

**POOF!**

**Meiko: Where are we?**

**Kaito: AH!**

**Everyone: SING ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE!**

**Me: In fact sing one verse now another in the next chapter, then when your finished do Servant of evil! Then World is mine!**

**All five: Okay!**

**Meiko: The first alice went walking through the woods of Wonderland. Bravely with a fearsome sword wedged in her fevered hand. She cuts down creatures in the way of her unrealding wrath. Leaving carnage in her wake by red and bloody path. The first alice reached too far and too deep in the wood. It marked her as a sin and they locked her in there for good. Much like the gruesome path that marked her murdering way. Her life remains a mystery until this very day!**

**Everyone: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAY! R&R!xx**


End file.
